Good Night
by Hasegawa
Summary: Just a one shot dedicated for Spain and Romano upon Shiina Rika's request. Warnings: nothing. Pairings: Spain X South Italy, one sided Spain x North Italy.


Pairings: Spain X Romano. For Shiina Rika who gave me a very very delightful letter… Oh. *smiling stupidly*

Warnings: OoC. I tell you, I am fine with Spain but the bratty Romano scared me away. I am no good with tsundere people.

* * *

"Romano… Move a bit, please…" Spain whispered softly at his sleeping angel. Romano stayed still, refusing to move. Spain sighed, because even in his sleep, his dear was still as stubborn as ever.

He was tired from a day's work. It was quite hard, to take care of a tomato land in a size of Japan Disneyworld alone. Romano did help sometimes, but this time of the year is practically bad for Romano who couldn't stand too much heat. It was the peak of summer, with the sun blazing hot straight through the skin. And Romano was in his emotional peak, getting irritated from a simple matter every time he could. Just like a time bomb.

The night was breezy and nice. The window was wide open, and the curtain flew softly because of the occasional light wind through the window. Romano's soft snores could be heard with the passing time, making a good background lullaby. Spain smiled to himself and touched the smaller boy's hair.

It was so soft, just like Feliciano's. Spain likes to feel it rustled against his hand, his skin, his thigh. Well, blow job is a rare occurrence (Spain only got it in some very special events and after a great deal of tomato involved) and while Spain likes it, he actually preferred doing it rather than being done.

He wondered through the calm serenity. Why did he choose the small man and not his twins? From appearances, they didn't differ much. They even have the same erotic curls and height. But their personality is so different. Feliciano was like a very docile home grown rabbit. Romano is like a wild squirrel. Feliciano was a sweet, obedient, tame cute child. Romano is a pouty, emotional, aggressive little runt. Judging from their personalities, Feliciano suited Spain better. They would be together and happy every single day, laughing and harvesting tomatoes. Like a perfectly happy old married couple. Rather than having a fight every day, because Romano didn't like the way they kissed in the bathroom or Romano didn't like the way Spain prepared the tomato juice. Like a couple of newly married teens.

Why, then, he chose the bigger twin? Why, then, he chose to take the bigger twin and let the smaller, sweeter twin to suffer in Austrian's household? Thinking back, Spain still felt some guilt because Feliciano had grown into a timid, soft, cheerful but unconfident young man. And he was claimed by Germany right now. There goes Spain's dream of having a set of wives. But truthfully, he was their brother; he needed to be fair for the two. He just couldn't take Romano with him and let Feliciano alone. But he could only take one in his previous condition, and he chose Romano.

Spain sighed. He pushed the small boy a bit to the left and pulled the blanket over himself. As he put his head on the pillow, he felt the tiredness from a day in field suddenly sipped out of him. The blanket smelled like Romano and the warmth from another body had made the bed rather hot, but it was comfortable.

Maybe it was all right after all. He kissed the small boy's temple.

_Good night.

* * *

_

_"…." Spain couldn't help but surprised when a small hand patted his head. He finally broke down from all the tiring fight and wars and hate. He just wanted to stop and stayed as a tomato farmer. He finally gave up, crying over his foolishness and all the things he had done and lost. He stopped sobbing from the pain from scars all over his body and looked up. _

_Unmistakably Romano; with those pose; was pouting and blushing and cute in the same maid outfits as Feliciano but his small hand was on top his hair, ruffling through it. _

_"…Don't cry. You will be fine."_

_The childish voice made Spain burst into a new set of tears, but this time, filled with amusement and relieved. All his pain still stung but somehow his heart felt lighter. Yes. He still had the smaller boy. _

_Was it the reason why he chose him?

* * *

_

_He looked at the sobbing adult. He felt his heart tightened. Spain looked so desperate and hurt. Spain was bleeding. Spain looked like he was in great pain. He didn't like having Spain in pain. He wanted Spain to laugh and eat tomato forever. _

_He didn't know what to do, so he did what he did whenever Feli was crying. He patted the hair of the brunette man. _

_"…Don't cry. You will be fine."_

_Spain__ Stopped for a second, looked up at him and when Spain realized it was him, Spain sobbed harder, but this time, taking him inside his embrace and they cried together.

* * *

_

"Stupid Spain." Romano muttered when he woke up to find the bigger man have his arms all draped over him. That's why he felt so hot last night. And he hates hot weather. Summer.

He looked through the window. It was dawn and the sunlight peeked through the curtain. He was woken up by the sudden light. He looked around, and found that Spain was salivating over their pillow.

Romano felt his blood pressure rose. This stupid man always dirtied their bed! With saliva or sweat or…. Romano blushed and pouted, decided to wake the man up with the most painful way as possible. When he saw how tired the tanned face was, he stopped.

Yes, he could see how the work in the field all day long had tire Spain. And he didn't help either, being too weak against the blazing sun. Romano stopped pouting and placed his hand onto Spain's cheek. His hand was considerably whiter than the burnt Spanish. He had grown. When he was small, whenever he woke up earlier than Spain, Romano would place a hand on top of his cheek and woke him up. That time his hand was way smaller than Spain's cheek. But now, his hand almost covered Spain's whole left cheek, he could even put his little finger through Spain's nose hole, which of course, he wouldn't want to.

He had grown under this man's love.

He blushed at his own thoughts. He knew the man loved him, with all the daily confessions and affection. But sometimes he looked at the way Spain stared at his little brother Feli and felt dejected. Somehow Spain was overly nice to him, especially after they met Feli, and Romano believed that was because Spain wanted to repay his debt of abandoning Feli.

Insecurities? That is stupid.

He buried himself between the cover and Spain's chest. He wanted to be there. He belonged there. It wasn't because of Feli that he was there. Spain loves him. Spain loves him.

Spain loves him… right?

And then Spain moved his arms and hugged the Italian closer; burying his nose on top of the Italian's hair. Romano stopped breathing and pouted.

Yes, he believes Spain. Spain is a simpleton, he shouldn't think too hard. If Spain said so, then it is the truth.

_Good morning.

* * *

_

For Shiina Rika san: This is the one I promised you XD I am sorry for the length. I couldnt think too much about them. All I could think is China as an Uke as a start of a story.

Review?


End file.
